


pecan pie

by ArielArtist



Series: that apple pie life [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hunter Isaac Lahey, Hurt Isaac Lahey, Jerk Dean Winchester, Melissa McCall's Pie, Pie, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, but chills out at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArtist/pseuds/ArielArtist
Summary: "The next time Isaac ran Winchester’s was a less than ideal situation. And by that Isaac meant the worst situation." Isaac parted ways with the Winchesters amicably, even maybe as friends. One demon might change that.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey (mentioned), Chris Argent & Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey & Dean Winchester, Isaac Lahey & Sam Winchester
Series: that apple pie life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	pecan pie

The next time Isaac ran Winchester’s was a less than ideal situation. And by that Isaac meant the worst situation. All this because Isaac broke rule number four. The unofficial, forgotten yet very important rule: no demons. If any case had to do with demons report it to another hunter and get out of dodge.

Isaac got why Chris had this rule. After everything with her, it made sense that Chris didn’t want Isaac anywhere near demons. He could lose another child to them. And by another child Isaac meant a child not Chris’s child. Isaac wasn’t that special.

Anyways, Chris said stay away from demons, and Isaac was pretty good at following that rule. That’s what made this particular situation quite humorous: Isaac hadn’t meant to break a rule. He simply rolled into town and started investigating. He thought it was a vengeful spirit, so he went to the house that the “ghost” was “haunting”. 

Turned out it was a demon. And now here was Isaac tied up in the middle of an abandoned house. He had woken up to the putrid smell of rotting flesh, the source of which turned out to be, you guessed it, rotting flesh. The room he was in was scattered with bodies, many mutilated, some appearing that they had been there for weeks. His senses were driving him mad, even in the few minutes he had been awake.

The demon had snuck up on him and hit him over the head (weird style for a demon) and Isaac could feel the bump forming on the back of his head. He could taste blood on his lips and assumed it was from a bloody nose. He used to get them all the time as a kid. 

A memory flitted to his mind of his mother wiping his nose, soft smile and kind eyes. He had so few memories of her and was glad to have this one, even if it was odd. It was soon taken over by the memory of the time his dad threw a plate at him for dripping blood on the carpet. He was ten and though the plate missed him, his dad’s fists didn’t. His dad had been more aggressive lately, after his mom’s death, but nothing like this. 

Then Isaac spent a good few hours scrubbing it out of the carpet his dad yelling at him all the while until Camden came home. His brother had picked him up, yelling at his dad and took Isaac to his room. Turns out why the stain was not getting better because there was a cut on his forehead which kept dripping down, only staining the carpet more. Isaac hadn’t noticed because he had been profusely crying the whole time. Camden had helped clean up the cut and wiped his tears away. Isaac had thought things would be better after that, as he had never seen his brother stand up to his dad. About a week later, he left for the military and things only got worse. Especially after Camden died. It was one of Isaac’s worst memories. 

“Aw, poor baby.” A sickly sweet voice crept into his consciousness. He looked up and was met with the face of a brunette girl, likely in her mid 20s. She looked innocent enough, but her black eyes gave her away. It caught him off guard how much the girl looked like her. It made an anger burn inside, the pain in his head dulling slightly in spite of it. 

He could tell that the demon was messing with his mind, that’s why his memories had been so vivid and likely the source of his intense anger that was burning in him. And it’s why he saw Allison when he looked at her. His heart stopped at this, as it wasn’t just a resemblance now, but it was Allison.

Isaac hadn’t even said her name in the past year, nonetheless, look at a picture of her. But here she was, and he wanted to cry. He tried to take control of his mind again, but as he concentrated, he heard a tsk in front of him. The demon approached, sauntering up to him, her image flickering between the woman that it was possessing and the image of Allison. His vision blinked in and out and his hair swung in his face, but nothing took away that image. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand roughly grabbing his face, forcing him to look up. He could feel the tears shine in his eyes, and he hated being so weak. Nails dug into his face and he grimaced as Allison smiled sweetly down at him.

No, not Allison. This wasn’t Allison.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something to convince his mind that this wasn’t her, that this demon was playing tricks. This Allison was hurting him. His Allison wouldn’t.

Lie. His thoughts argued as he thought about the kanima and the knives in his back.

The nails dug deeper, trying to get him to open up his eyes, but Isaac squeezed them shut, refusing to let his Allison be the last person he saw.

The nails. The nails that dug into his face were freshly manicured, and Allison would never have nails like that. It would interfere with shooting. He shook his thoughts out of his head like one shakes off snow. This was not Allison. There was only one and she was not his. She didn’t have manicured nails, and she would never use Isaac’s trauma against him. She died protecting her friends. 

He opened his eyes, his blue hues glaring up at the woman, no demon, above him. She looked a little shocked and in that moment of surprise, Isaac spat at her. The demon froze, anger slowly breaking through her facade. She wiped away his spit, and Isaac grinned with satisfaction at her disgust.

“You little-” She was cut off by her own scream. Isaac then heard chanting, and realized that someone was performing an exorcism. He wasn’t going to die. The demon had apparently been burned with holy water, but Isaac had no idea why she wasn’t escaping. She ran forward to Isaac, pulling a knife he didn’t know that she had. He could feel the blade cold against his back even through his t-shirt. So that’s how she was gonna play it. Okay so maybe he was gonna die.

The chanting got louder and Isaac saw two figures come slightly closer. The demon growled at this, her grip tightening on Isaac in the process.

“Shut up or I gut the boy.”

Isaac let out a little laugh at this, which came out as more of a grunt due to injuries. However, the chanting had stopped at the threat. Amateurs. Most hunters would have continued, more afraid of what the demon would do if set free. Granted, he probably looked like a scared little teenager.

So Isaac did what he did best: something stupid. He picked up the chant where they left off. The demon let out a growl and pulled him tighter. “Stop, now.” Isaac did not stop. So he was not surprised when he felt the tip of the knife graze his skin in threat.

“STOP IT, NOW!” The demon was panicked now, and Isaac almost smiled. She knew if she killed him, she’d lose all leverage but if she didn’t she’d be exorcised anyway. In the middle of the end of the chant, Isaac was cut off by a pain in his back. He screamed and shut his eyes, determined to not show his now glowing eyes. As he felt himself gain control again, he felt his head jerked back and could feel the cool blade at his neck. At this he opened his eyes.

The two figures had been in the midst of rushing forward but paused at the demon’s unspoken threat. Isaac may have been out of it, but he had enough consciousness to recognize the figures in front of him: Sam and Dean Winchester.

“Sam...Dean...Fancy meeting you here.” Isaac panted out. He barely registered the looks of concerns on the men’s faces before Sam started talking.

“Let the kid go, and we can work this out.” Isaac wanted to snort at this. Work this out? No hunter would ever let a demon go free.

“And by working this out, we mean we don’t stab you with this.” Dean lifted a knife, jagged on the edge and Isaac had to wonder what was so special about it. But the demon seemed to recognize it as her grip tightened and the knife cut his throat a little bit.

Sam gave his brother a look, like really, and turned back to Isaac. He could see Sam’s lips moving but heard nothing, as the wound in his back continued to throb. He could feel darkness closing in, the edges of his vision turning black, and gosh was he tired. So tired. Just a nap, he thought.

“Isaac, I swear if you die right now, that will be the least of your problems.” Isaac startled at this new voice. When did Chris get here? 

“I’m tired, Dad.” Isaac whined, feeling much like the teenager he was.

“I know, Isaac, but you gotta finish the hunt.”

The hunt. The demon. He couldn’t let the demon get anyone else. He pictured Allison, with her long brown hair, eyes widening at the sword through her stomach. Not again, never again. He peeked one of his eyes open and saw the three occupants of the room caught up in a conversion he could vaguely hear, but no one was really paying him much attention. That worked to his advantage.

Isaac began muttering under his breath, the final words of the exorcism. He felt like he was moving through mud as he talked, sluggishly, probably due to blood loss. As he said the final words to the exorcism, the Latin slurring in his mouth, he felt the grip on him drop and the knife clatter in his lap as he supposed the girl fainted after the demon was exorcised. He opened his eyes to see the wide ones of the Winchester’s and Isaac’s mouth slipped into a goofy grin.

“Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...enough talking.”

At his words the brother’s rushed forward, quick to untie him. Isaac slumped into the brother closest to him, which happened to be Sam, and instantly blacked out.

\----

Isaac woke up to arguing.

“He’s not human, Sammy. I doubt he’s even a hunter.”

“Yeah but he saved our lives, that’s gotta mean something.”

Ugh, his head pounded and the yelling from nearby didn’t help. He let out a groan, too tired to open his eyes. The arguing stopped at this. In the silence, Isaac went to rub his face, but found his hands securely tied behind his back, to the chair he now realized he was sitting in. 

He thought he had escaped the demon. He remembered exorcizing it and Sam and Dean being there, so why was he tied up? Suddenly, he processed the words he had heard before he was fully awake, and fear shot through him. The adrenaline that pumped through him caused his eyes to shoot open, eyes glowing yellow. He heard the cock of a gun and saw Dean in front of him, anger evident on his face and Sam behind him looking startled.

Sam and Dean knew. He had likely started healing too fast for normal and they got suspicious. His back still hurt from where he had been stabbed, and his head still pounded but he could already feel himself healing. And if they didn’t know that he wasn’t human at that point, his glow sticks for eyes gave it away. He cursed himself for letting his powers slip, but chose to focus on the man in front of him (the one pointing the gun at him). It reminded him too much of his time in Derek’s pack or when the Alpha Pack got him. However, then it had been claws and teeth not guns.

Dean glared at him. Isaac wanted to shrink back, the look reminding him too much of his father, but held the man’s gaze. Now was not the time to be weak.

“Were the ropes really necessary? Like I guess better than chains, those profoundly suck, but seriously guys? I thought we were all friends?”

Yup, Isaac decided to pretend like he had no idea why he was tied up. Maybe that will work. By the looks on the hunters faces, though, that did not work.

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t shoot you?” Dean treated gun pointed at his chest.

“Well one, I just saved your lives. Demons don’t usually take well to hunters who threaten them. Two, if you are going to shoot me, aim for the head; anything else will just heal.” Isaac responded with a shrug, figuring his plan of pretending was not gonna work. He could practically hear Chris shouting at him for being snarky in a situation like this, especially when Dean shifted his aim.

“Thanks for the advice.”

He looked about ready to shoot him, and Isaac felt fear pulse through him. He didn’t wanna die, not because of the dying part; it wouldn’t be the worst thing. But he just pictured the look on Chris’s face, the disappointment, and the grief on Melissa’s. He knew Melissa McCall only cared about him out of a motherly obligation, but he knew his death would make her sad all the same. 

Before Isaac could say anything in his defense though, Sam stepped up to his brother, putting his hand on his arm. 

“Dean, at least give him a chance to explain.”

At the suggestion, Dean looked a little pissed, but lowered his gun all the same. Sam turned to Isaac, and he gave the man a grateful look.

“Thanks, Melissa would be pissed if I didn’t come home.” He hoped by mentioning people who cared about him (well more like he cared about them and they tolerated him), it would humanize him more. He knew hunters would only see him as a monster and if he was gonna make it out of this alive, he needed them to see him as human. However, he knew he also had to be careful not to give too much away and put his friends in danger.

Dean didn’t seem to care about the relief on Isaac’s face, or making small talk with the boy. “What are you?”

“Well, I’m a Virgo, but my dad always called me a pain in the-”

Dean let out a growl of annoyance, looking about ready to shoot him again. Isaac, realizing his snark was not helping (He heard the tiny voice of Chris saying when has it ever helped, but he ignored that). Letting out a sigh, Isaac answered truthfully.

“If you mean like why did I heal fast and the glow sticks that are my eyes, then that would be the werewolf part of me.”

The brothers stiffened at his confirmation that he was not in fact human. Dean went to raised the gun.

“Hey, hey, I thought I got a chance to explain!”

Dean stifled a laugh, a mocking one, aiming the gun at his head. “Yeah, that was your chance. Now that you confirmed that you are a monster and a murderer, you get to die.”

An indigent fire burned with in him at the comment. “Hey, I may be a werewolf, but I am not a murderer. Didn’t you see my eyes?” His eyes still shined a brilliant gold, not the sad blue of Derek’s. They should know what that means.

Apparently they did not, as the two gave him confused looks. “What's your eyes gotta do with anything? All I know is that you are a werewolf, and I’m not about to let you free to eat somebodies heart.”

Now that was a new one. He had expected that when hunters found out about what he was, they would call him a monster, and try to kill him. But eating a heart? Where the heck did that come from. “What the-Why would I eat a heart. I’m a werewolf, not a cannibal! And my eyes prove I haven't killed anyone, well any innocents. Don’t you know anything about werewolves?”

Isaac realized his voice had gotten louder, and the brothers looked a little dumbfounded by his new found anger, but Isaac didn’t give them a chance to respond as he continued on.

“I do not know what kind of werewolves you guys have met, but fun fact: golden eyes on a wolf means they’ve never taken an innocent life.” He flashed his eyes as he spoke.

Dean snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and glared right back at Isaac. “You just said it yourself: an innocent life. Meaning you have killed!”

“So have you! What do you think being a hunter entails!” Isaac let out an exasperated huff.

“That’s why they called you wolf hunter.” Isaac turned his attention to Sam as his voice interrupted the yelling of Dean and Isaac. “Not because you hunt wolves, but because you are one.”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah, I have no idea how that clan knew about me, but I assume that’s why.”  
Dean cut in. “What does it matter. He’s a wolf, so why can’t I shoot it?”

Even though he hadn’t really known the Winchesters the words stung. It. Dean didn’t even really see him as a person, just a monster to kill and salt and burn.

“I’m not an it. I’m a person, and a hunter and if you don’t believe me, call my da-call Chris.”

Sam gave him a look at this. “We did some research, and it turns out the Argents didn’t have a son.”

“Yeah, so your little cover is blown. Should have done your research before you pretended to be their son. Their daughter, Allison, was-”

“Don’t. Say. Her. Name.” Isaac knew full well his eyes were glowing and he could feel his claws dig into his hands. “Kill me, I don’t care, but do not bring her into this.” The boy spat out, glowing eyes giving the man a deadly glare.

Dean looked about ready to grant his request (seriously this guy was way too trigger happy), when Sam cut in. “Let’s call him. If he doesn’t know the kid, then we know for sure he’s lying. But we kill him now, we might have an angry dad after us.”

Sam pulled out Isaac’s phone, which they must have taken off his person. While Chris would vouch for him, he knew the man was gonna be beyond pissed at him. He broke rules 2, 3, and 4. Hopefully, Sam wouldn’t bring up the demon and he’d only get in trouble for breaking rules 2 and 3.

It took the man a minute, but it appeared he finally found the number as he tapped the phone and held it up to his ear. Isaac could hear it ring, once, twice, and then Chris picked up the phone. Sam put it on speaker, knowing that Isaac would hear either way and this way Dean could hear as well

“Hello, Isaac?”

“Is this Chris Argent?”

There was a pause on the other line, before Chris’s voice came out, much more gruff and angry than before.

“Who is this? Where is my son?”

Sam seemed a little shocked at Chris asking for his son. Maybe the Argents did have a boy and Isaac had done his research for his cover.

“I don’t know. We have a boy here claiming to be your son.”  
Another pause. “Put him on the phone.”

Sam nodded to Isaac and the boy spoke up.

“Hey Chris.” He heard a sigh of relief and then the man spoke up.

“Thank goodness. Are you okay, are you hurt?”

Isaac was about to respond with a don’t worry just stuck with a trigger happy hunter, when Dean grabbed the phone, taking it off speaker, and holding it up to his ear.

“That’s enough of that. Wanna explain why this werewolf is claiming to be your son?”

Isaac could still hear the conversation, so he saw little point in Dean taking it off speaker.

“You listen here. You touch that boy, and I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth.”

“So he is your kid? What kind of hunter let’s his son turn into a monster?”

Isaac thought that Chris was gonna explain the situation, that the man had sort of adopted him, really only to train him as a hunter. That’s why the words that came next surprise him.

“My son,” the man’s voice deadly calm, “is not a monster. I don’t know who you think you are, but any good hunter knows that not everything is black and white. So listen here-”

Dean cut off the angry man with a simple, “Dean Winchester.”

“What?”

“That’s who I think I am, Dean Winchester. So I know a thing or two about being a hunter.”

Isaac heard Chris curse under his breath.

“Really, Isaac, of all the hunters?”

Isaac let out a shrug that he knew Chris couldn’t see. “I figured go big or go home.” He still didn’t get what the big deal was about the brothers, but by the tone of Chris’s voice, he knew he got himself into some deep trouble.

Dean looked annoyed that Isaac answered and in this moment, Sam snatched the phone away from him, putting it back on speaker so he could hear as well.

“Right now, Isaac is fine. But we need you to answer some questions.”

Isaac didn’t miss the right now, in Sam’s statement. He heard Chris start to respond, when Dean reached over and hung up on the man. Sam and Isaac looked at him, dumbfounded.

“Seriously Dean?” 

“What? He wasn’t gonna tell anything, just threaten us if we touched his kid. Obviously, he didn’t have the guts to kill his kid when he turned, so he ain’t gonna be helpful now.”

“Okay, you know what? Shut. Up.” Isaac was sick of this. He was sick of being treated as less than human, like an animal, a monster, a mistake. He’s had enough of that in his childhood to last a lifetime. He had easily broken out of his bonds (like seriously, rope?) and was standing angrily before the brothers.

Noticing his escape, Dean pointed his weapon at Isaac, and Sam pulled his out.

“Oh my gosh, put the guns down. If I wanted to hurt you, I could have easily broken my bonds earlier. Now can we sit down and have a conversation like adults.” Isaac knew it was a stretch, he was barely 19, but he knew he was gonna end up dead if he couldn’t get through to the brothers, specifically Dean.

Sam lowered his weapon, while Dean kept his raised. Pretty much what he expected. Isaac plopped down on the ground sitting criss cross, and looked expectantly at the pair. Sam, after a second's hesitation, slowly sat down across from Isaac, a little to the side, hand still on his gun. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Isaac the whole time, extremely weary of the boy, but at least he wasn’t threatening him. Isaac would take it. 

He looked over at Dean expectantly and annoyance broke out on the older man’s face. “You have got to be kidding me! We are not gonna sit in some friendship circle and talk about our feelings.” Isaac rolled his eyes and reached over to his bag (which they really didn’t put that far away from him; like seriously were they even trying?). He rummaged around for a minute, both the brothers eyeing him wearily, until he found what he was looking for. 

Pulling out the Styrofoam to-go container, he opened it up to reveal ⅓ of a pecan pie. Sam gave him an odd look while Dean just stared at it hungrily. Isaac just shrugged back and picked up the forks next to the pie. “Werewolf metabolism.” He said as if that explained everything. He looked up at Dean and nodded to one of the forks. The man eyed Isaac skeptically, looking pointedly back at him. Rolling his eyes, he took one of the forks and took a bite of the pie, giving the man a look. 

Satisfied that Isaac was eating it, so it appeared to not be poisonous, Dean plopped down, grabbed a fork and dug in. Sam gave his brother a dumbfounded look, to which Dean shrugged. “What, the kid ate it, so it’s not tainted. And it’s pie.” With this explanation, Dean turned back to the pie and subsequently Isaac. Sam looked at the two like they had grown extra heads, and when Isaac offered him a fork the man politely declined.  
“Your loss,” he said with a shrug. “I don’t just share Melissa’s pies with anyone.”

Sam look at him and then questioned, “Who’s Melissa?”

“Um, well she took me in when I got kicked out.”

“You dad kicked you out?”

Isaac thought back to the cold look on Derek’s face, the only person he really had left to trust. He pictured it morphing into anger as he threw the glass at him and he remembered running after that.

“Something like that.” It had felt like his dad was there all over again.

“Was this after you, um, turned?”

Isaac paused in thought, thinking about how he was gonna go about this. He didn’t want to gave too much away about his home and former pack, in case at the end of all this, they did decide to kill him. But he also needed to tell enough of his story so that he hopefully it kept him alive.

“A little while after, yeah. I had only been home for a few weeks after the summer when I got kicked out.”

Dean, having finished a bite of pie, which seemed to placate his trigger happiness, spoke up next.

“How were you turned? Like you dad is a hunter, you’d think he’d teach you how to stay away from that stuff.”

“An alpha in my town turned me. He was a new alpha and needed betas for his pack.”

“So he bit you? That’s messed up. You at least kill the guy?”

“No.” Isaac paused not knowing what to say next, worried the truth would get him killed. However, seeing no other choice, he sighed and continued. “It was my choice.”

The brothers looked at him, shock apparent in their eyes. Dean looked a little angry. Isaac spoke back up before they could.

“Before, you get all judgmental, remember I was a sophomore in high school. My home life wasn’t great,” understatement of the century, “and someone came and offered me the power to defend myself. I know I did it for the wrong reasons, but I don’t regret it. Being a wolf, it’s part of who I am.”

Dean still had the judgy look on his face, but Sam was the next to speak up. “Defend yourself from what?”

Good question, Sam. Not wanting to go into the whole ‘dad’ thing, Isaac decided to go a different route. “The town I lived in, it was a hub for the supernatural. Honestly if I hadn’t been turned, I likely would have died. That same year a psycho controlling a kanima,” At their confused faces he elaborated, “a, uh, giant lizard thing that comes about when a bite goes wrong, went after all the people who wronged him. One of those people was my older brother who died in combat. He likely would have some after me as a surrogate for his anger.” While not the exact reason he had taken the bite, it was definitely something he thought about afterwards and made him grateful for his choice.

“Why didn’t your dad kill you?”

Another great question. Isaac was sure that if his dad was alive, he would have killed him, deeming him a freak that needed to be put down. Sam gave his brother a look at the insensitive inquiry. Isaac answered honestly, “Allison.” While they were talking about his dad, he knew that the two meant Chris not his actual father. So, he answered to why Chris didn’t kill him.

“Your sister?”

Gosh, that was weird to think about. Allison as his sister. But I guess if he was going with the whole “I’m and Argent” thing, then that would make Allison his sister; he gave a small nod.

“Before I was turned, she was dating this other kid in town who turned out to be a werewolf. But he was a good one, he helped take down the man who forcefully turned him, a different alpha than the one that turned me. He defended the innocent and did his best to keep anyone else from being hurt. Because of that Chris already knew that not all werewolves were bad. So when I turned, he didn’t trust me at first, but came around. I become what I am for the wrong reasons, but that same kid helped me realized I could help people with my abilities. Chris slowly didn’t’, ya know, hate me. And especially after…” His voice trailed off.

“You sister died.” Dean said, though it was garbled with all the pie in his mouth. 

“Dean!” Sam scolded, elbowing his brother.

“No, no, it’s fine.” And Isaac found for the first time since she died it was fine. Talking about Allison and what she did for him brought a little hope to his heart, a good remembrance of the brilliant girl she was.

“Allison died during a fight with a demon. Like I said, our town was a hub for the supernatural. Honestly, we all almost died in that fight. But her death saved the rest of us.” The room feel into an awkward quiet, the only sound was Dean still eating the pie.

Sam, eager to change the subject, asked about his eyes. “You said that meant something earlier, but I have never heard anything special about werewolves and their eyes.”

“Well, at least for the kind of werewolf I am, your eye color symbolizes your status. Red for alpha, yellow for beta or omega; unless you are a beta or omega that has killed an innocent, then your eyes are blue.”

Dean, finally taking a pause from eating, spoke up again. “So you’ve killed, but like me and Sam; killing things that are hurting and killing other people.”

Isaac nods. “Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes.” The French came easily off his tongue. The brothers shared a confused look. “It means ‘we protect those who cannot protect themselves’. It’s the Argent Hunting Code. It’s what we live by. Even as a werewolf, I keep to the code, hence why I am the Wolf Hunter. Job doesn’t make me a lot of friends. And those I do make eventually, well,” he gestures at the two. “They end up trying to kill be at some point.”

Sam looked sheepish at this, while Dean just gave the boy a calculated look.

“So if we let you go, we ain’t gonna hear about you ripping out some poor person’s heart and eating it?”

Isaacs face scrunched up in disgust. “Ew, no. I don’t know what kind of werewolves you guys hunt, but most of us prefer not to be, ya know, cannibals.” Sam let out a laugh at this.

At his words, Dean stood up; Isaac noticed that he took the pie with him. “Well, it’s not like you’re the first none human we’ve known. But if I hear about you going rogue or anything…” He pointed two finger at himself than Isaac in an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture. Isaac rolled his eyes and smirked. 

“Same goes for you guys. Plain old hunters can go rogue too.”

Dean smiled at this and looked back at his brother. “Told you, I like this one Sammy!”

Isaac let out a bark of laughter, relived that the pair didn’t seem like they were going to kill him and that he may even have an amicable relationship with them.

Sam scoffed indignantly. “I wasn’t the one who wanted to kill him!” 

The brother’s bickered back and forth, but Isaac tuned them out. He reached for his phone, dialing the number who knew like the back of his hand. Chris was gonna be pissed.

He picked up on the first ring.

“I swear if you two have done anything to my kid-“

Isaacs heart did a little happy dance at Chris calling him his kid, but the boy knew it was only to keep up their cover and try to keep the boy alive. Isaac quickly cut off Chris’s angry yelling.

“It’s alright, Chris. We worked it out.”

Over the phone, he could hear the screech of a car suddenly stopping and Chris’s panted breathe coming out. 

“Isaac?”  
The boy smiled at the concern in the older man’s tone. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Thank goodness.” Pause. “What do you mean you worked it out?”

Isaac let out a little laugh at the confusion in the man’s voice. “Well, we sat down and had a conversation like adults. I had the bride Dean with Melissa’s pie, but hey I’m not dead?”

He could hear the man on the other line let out a laugh, one full of worry and concern. “I swear, Isaac, your gonna give me a heart attack.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised old man.” Another laugh, which made Isaac smile. Turning to see the Winchester’s still arguing, he turned back and whispered into the phone.

“They still think I’m your kid. So I’ll still have to call you dad.”

A pause came after that statement, and Isaac’s heart was thumping in his chest, afraid that Chris was mad at him.

“One, bold of you to assume I’m ever letting you out of sight once I come get you or letting you be around hunters ever again.” Another pause. “And two, I…I don’t mind you calling me dad.”

Isaac was pretty sure he heard Chris wrong. No way did Chris care about Isaac like that. Even his own dad didn’t care that much and he was his dad.

“Isaac? Isaac, you there?”

The boy was brought out of his trance by the voice on his phone. “Yeah, I’m all right…Dad.” He tested the name out on his tongue. Though he had said it before, it felt different now. Like he wasn’t just saying it for the other people in the room. Like it didn’t just mean something to Isaac but to both of them.

Maybe the Winchester’s finding out wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Dean was kind of a jerk in this, but honestly I think he would have felt a little betrayed by Isaac, even if he didn't know him that well. He respected the kid and he lied (at least in Dean's eyes). Also I hope Chris was not too OOC, I just wanted Isaac to realize that Chris cared for him. Hope y'all enjoyed the story!


End file.
